The present invention relates to laminate compositions. More specifically, the present invention relates to flexible and plastic laminate compositions that include a discrete and separate layer of a radiopaque material.
The use and manufacture of radiopaque materials compounded into plastic resins and then extruded into tubing or molded into shapes is well known. Radiopaque qualities are imparted to plastics through the dispersion of radiopaque materials into the thermoplastic resin. The resin is then extruded into tubes or molded into shapes that are desirable for use. In order for these resins to be radiopaque, the resins must be loaded with high percentages of radiopaque materials. This high percentage of loading can create structural and functional problems with the materials.
The use of a thin metal layer that can impart radiopaque qualities is also known. For example, ion implantation and vapor deposition processes can be utilized to deposit a thin layer of metal on the surface of medical devices. Electro-deposition processing techniques are also known that can apply a metal layer to the surface of medical devices. These types of processes are effective at producing a thin layer of radiopaque metal on the surface of the plastic. As a result, a high level of radiopacity for a given amount of material is expected. These types of processes are, however, costly and of limited use in the mass production of plastic medical devices.